As asas de um anjo
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Bom, era para ser uma história de amor, mas tah bem engraçada....bom , espero que voces gostem, nao tenho muito o que falar a nao ser que será uma confusao na escola....
1. Chapter 1

**AS ASAS DE UM ANJO**

Escola Kaibara.

Na sala de aula, Mayu estava falando de um evento que ia ter na próxima semana, era a "semana das profissões".

-Bom classe, agora vocês vão sortear uma profissão e na semana seguinte tragam um representante para dar uma palestra aqui na sala. Agora todos se levantem- Era costume nas escolas japonesas os alunos cumprirem certas etiquetas- estão dispensados e não se esqueçam de estudar para a prova de amanha.

As crianças iam saindo e pegando na caixa seus papeis. Tohru, Yuki e Kyo pegaram os seus e foram para o pátio da escola.

-O QQQUUUUÊÊÊÊÊ!- gritou Kyo ao ver o nome do papel.

-Algum problemas, Kyo? O que o senhor tirou?

-Um escritor – cara de derrota- por que justo um escritor?

-O Shigure iria adorar vir aqui na escola para a apresentação- comentou Yuki

-NNNAAAOOOOOO!- grita Tohru derrepente.

-O que houve?- perguntaram os dois juntos

-vocês iriam presenciar o "pó de diamante" entre o sr. Shigure e a sensei Mayuko, foi horrível- disse ela com voz chorosa.

-Eu tirei um engenheiro- disse Yuki sem emoção

-Nossa, que profissões mais sem graça- Kyo deixa o material cair no chão,quando Momiji pula em cima dele.

-OOOIIII! Adivinham...eu tirei um veterinário!

-Que legal, momiji- Tohru estava radiante

-Sai de cima de mim, o pentelho- Kyo o joga no chão

-O que você tirou Haru?- pergunta Yuki e tampava os ouvidos pelo berreiro que Momiji fazia

-um policial- diz este calmo

-Nossa..um policial, deve ser emocionante

-Pode ser, se ele me deixar usar a arma- cara misteriosa

-O que você tirou Tohru?- Momiji aparece atrás dela

-Ah verdade- Tohru olha seu papel- é um médico- grita ela de emoção

-Ebbaa!- Momiji e ela pulam juntos de felicidade

-Mas onde irei achar um médico, uma consulta deve ser cara e ainda terei que paga-lo para ele vir na apresentação, então se eu economizasse no meu salário..eu poderia...

-tohru, porque você não pede para o Harry vir fazer sua apresentação?- fala Momiji

-Na...na..não! não posso...seria pedir demais da família Sohma. Alias o Sr. Hatori é muito ocupado, eu seria muito egoísta em pedir para ele fazer a apresentação.

O sinal da escola bate e eles vão para as salas. Quando eles chegam na casa de Shigure, na hora do jantar, estavam todos na sala e contaram a ele sobre o evento.

-Hum..entendo- disse ele sério- e é claro que o Kyo irá pedir de joelhos implorando, para que eu faça sua apresentação, não é?- Shigure se aproxima dele com um sorriso falso

-Nem morto!- Kyo vira a cara para ele.

-Como ousa, recusar minha oferta, gato estúpido- Shigure começa a apontar o dedo para Kyo- Saiba que sou um ótimo escritor e posso...

-JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO E ABAIXA ESSE DEDO DA MINHA CARA...

Yuki chega do grêmio escolar e entra na sala, vê Kyo e Shigure discutindo, ele desvia dos dois e vai para a cozinha conversar com Tohru.

-Já decidiu quem chamar Tohru?

-não, ainda não..preciso saber quanto custaria uma consulta para poder guardar o dinheiro- Tohru abaixa a cabeça.

-deixa de ser burra e chama logo o Hatori- Kyo entra na cozinha e começa a beber leite.

-Mas..mas o senhor Hatori já fez muito por mim, não posso abusar- ela fica envergonhada.

-Ora,Ora Tohru, Tori-san só deixaria um pessoa abusar dele- Shigure encosta seu rosto no dela- V-O-C-Ê!- Shigure suspira resignado- Ai que inveja! Ligarei para ele agora mesmo...- e sai correndo da cozinha.

-não por favor, senhor Shigure não faça isso..- Tohru corre atrás dele

Mas já era tarde.

-Alo! Tori-san, Tohru gostaria de lhe convidar para um encontro- A Tohru fica branca- Sim, sim, não é invenção minha, mas por favor seja gentil com nossa menina,sim- Dois socos atinge a cabeça de Shigure

-PARE DE FALAR BESTEIRAS-grita Kyo e Yuki

-Hatori, vou passar a Tohru para você agora sim...- Shigure passa o telefone para ela, com um galo enorme na cabeça e chorando de dor.

-A..Alô! Senhor Hatori

Do outro lado da linha Hatori estava olhando um álbum de fotos que "acidentalmente" Ayame deixou lá. Era de seu tempo no colégio.

-Olá, Tohru..você queria algum encontro comigo ou era mais uma gracinha do Shigure

Tohru vai deslizando mole pela parede.

-não, não é isso Sr. Hatori. É que...na minha escola terá a semana das profissões e eu tirei um médico e bom...eu teria que levar um representante para falar um pouco..sobre a profissão de medico..e eu..eu pensei..que o Sr. ...se o senhor não poderia

-Tudo bem..estarei lá.

-Sim..sim...então deixarei com Momiji o horário da apresentação- disse ela radiante

Shigure chega e arranca o telefone da mão de Tohru.

-Ficou despontado por não ser um encontro com a Tohru, não é Hatori...- mas assim que Hatori ouviu a voz dele ele desligou.

No outro canto da sala os meninos comentavam.

-O Hatori aceitou bem rápido o convite- disse Kyo emburrado

-sim, o Sr. Hatori tem um ótimo coração.

-sim,sim..hatori tem um coração de anjo, mas me diga quem é a professora que está coordenando tudo? Não me diga que é a mesma daquele dia da apresentação da Tohru- chega Shigure na conversa

-Sim, acho que é a professora Mayuko.- Yuki se retira da sala- vou dormir, amanha cedo tenho que achar algum representante para mim.

Shigure se afasta deles entre pulinhos, ele tem um sorriso no rosto

-não posso perder esse encontro por nada.

No dia da apresentação

Havia muitas pessoas na escola, cada aluno com seu representante. Tohru havia visto Hatori chegar e estava se aproximando do carro. Por onde eles passavam, as garotas iam suspirando e Tohru ia ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

Pensamento da Tohru- Isso me lembra daquele dia e seu houver novamente o "pó de diamante " o que farei?

Hatori estava calmo, mas percebia o nervosismo dela.

-nao se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo- eles chegam na sala.

A Mayu estava lá dentro aprontando as fichas para apresentação. Eles entram

-Bom dia Tohru, você trouxe seu representante?- Mayu estava escrevendo na ficha e quando ela levanta a cabeça vê Hatori- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!- a cadeira cai para trás varias pessoas se espremem na porta para ver melhor- Hatori..você aqui?

-Olá Mayu- diz ele sério

Tohru quase tem um ataque do coração

Pensamento da Tohru-A sensei, não gostou de ver o Sr. Hatori, eles já se conhecem também? E se houver "o pó de diamante" o que eu faço?

Tohru olha para Hatori, ele parecia calmo, olhava pela janela. Já Mayu estava tendo um ataque que nem ela.

-Se acalme Mayu, respira fundo- ela dizia baixinho só para ela- Bom...- ela o encara- nossa levei um susto...

-Com licença, damas- Shigure acaba de entrar na sala também.

Hoje as garotas da escola estavam realmente num dia de sorte ()

-Eu quase caio para trás, hatori...você também aparece assim do nada..só quando eu to despreparada.

-Eu percebi, tamanho foi o susto- disse Shigure se aproximando do grupo, Kyo vinha logo atrás dele com a cara fechada, ele foi ameaçado a trazer-lo se não era expulso de casa.

-Shigure!- Mayu os olha sem entender

-você também está aqui...- disse Hatori calmo

-sim, sim..não perderia esse reencontro por nada, rsrsrs- ele se apoia em Hatori e é fuzilado pelo olhar de mayu.

-Oras..seu...- Mayu aperta com força sua própria mão para controlar a raiva

Tohru corre até Kyo.

-Kyo se prepare a qualquer momento, você verá o "pó de diamante"- dizia ela desesperada.

Mayu força o sorriso mais cínico que ela consegue

-Bom vamos começar.

-Ela não muda, não é Hatori- Shigure da umas cotovelas nele

-Não entendo o que você está falando e nem quero entender- Hatori constrói sua barreira de indiferença

-Odeio quando você faz isso- resmunga Shigure com um biquinho.

Tohru na sala com Yuki e Kyo ainda tentava digerir tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Pensamento da Tohru- Entao Sr. Hatori e a Professora Mayu já se conhecem...mas de onde?

Tohru vai se sentar em seu lugar. As meninas da sala estavam encantada com Shigure e Hatori, o que estava deixando Kyo furioso.

-Nossa Kyo não sabia que sua classe era tão abençoada, por haver tantas garotas bonitas assim- Shigure manda beijos para as meninas que deliram de paixão.

-cale a boca escritor indecente- Kyo esmurra a mesa

-Ai que medo!- Shigure vai se esconder atrás de Hatori.

A sala tava uma bagunça, Mayu tentava arrumar a próxima apresentação, que seria de Hatori, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que ela mal se concentrava no que tava fazendo. Quando aparece Momiji na porta

-OLA HARRYYYY!- grita ele da porta.

As folhas que Mayu seguravam acabou voando pela sala, pois com o grito de Momiji ela jogou as folhas para cima.

Mayu tremendo de raiva vai recolher.

-Quer ajuda, Mayu?- pergunta Shigure com cara sedutora

-Sua..nunca

Hatori se aproxima da porta para falar com Momiji

-Olá, a sua apresentação já não começou?

-Sim, mas disse para professora que precisava usar o banheiro, mas só quero desejar boa sorte...e MUITO BOM DIA TOHRU!- Momiji sai correndo para sua sala.

-Oro?- Tohru estava ajudando a professora Mayu e nem viu Momiji chegar, muito menos partir.

-AGORA JÁ CHEGA!- Mayu se levanta irritada- Isso não é minha sala, está tudo de perna para o ar...vocês dois- aponta para Shigure e Hatori- Para fora!- disse tremendo de raiva

-Adoro aquela cara, hehehehehe- Shigure e Hatori esperam do lado de fora, até que Mayu arrume a sala.

Depois de um tempo. Chega Ayame e fica conversando com o Shigure e Hatori lá fora.

-O que você faz aqui, Ayame?- pergunta Hatori logo de cara.

-Momiji tirou um estilista, e ele sem pestanejar, foi implorando pedir meus conselhos e dizer que adoraria que minha presença preenchesse cada coração dessa imensa escola...e ele me contou que vocês estavam aqui, então vim fazer uma visitinha.- disse ele com um sorriso encantador

-Sua visita é muito bem vinda, Aya, meu coração está tremendo de emoção

-não se preocupe, Gure, my love, eu irei acalmar seu coração

Os dois fazem sinal de jóia

-É isso ai- dizem juntos

-Vamos..podem entrar.- Mayu cai para trás quando vê Ayame.- Até você...

-sim,sim- disse entrando rapidinho

-M-a-y-u, não culpe o Ayame por querer estar em sua presença tão encantadora- Shigure entra sorrindo.

-Anh?- total cara de desgosto

-Mayu...Posso começar?- pergunta Hatori

-Sim, claro.

Mayu leva Hatori até a frente da sala, a cena era cômica. Todas as garotas estavam empoleiradas na frente para ver melhor, os garotos virados de costa. Tohru que tinha que ficar ao lado de Hatori durante a apresentação, estava tremendo e suando. Yuki havia acabado de entrar na sala e ainda estava parado na porta olhando sem entender nada. Ayame estava dando autógrafos mas ao ver Yuki corre até ele. Kyo estava virado para a janela não dando a maior importância.

-Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui, o que eu fiz para merecer tantos Sohmas num dia só- choraminga Mayu.

-Isso lhe incomoda?- pergunta Hatori, ele olha para a sala- Atenção, eu gostaria de pedir um pouco de respeito a professora Mayuko e que vocês voltassem aos seus lugares, tenho certeza que todos terão uma ótima apresentação.

Milagrosamente, todos obedecem e vão para seus lugares. Para alivio de Mayu que desaba na cadeira. Depois que as apresentações terminaram os alunos foram liberados. Os meninos foram de encontro com o trio e estavam conversando, Tohru via a cena feliz, mas não se achava no direito de interferir. Ela vê a professora Mayu arrumando a sala. Mayu ao olhar na direção de Hatori deixa os livros cairem no chão.

-Droga, preciso me concentrar. Hatori deve me achar uma tola, ficar derrubando as coisas no chão, não ter controle de uma sala de aula, meu dia está sendo realmente desgastante- cara de desanimo

-Sensei Mayu- disse Tohru

-Ahh! Que susto...

-Desculpe-me, mas a senhora quer ajuda com os livros

-Sim obrigada, Tohru

As duas começam a empilhar os livros e os levam para a biblioteca.

-Sensei..eu fiz mal de ter trazido o Senhor Hatori aqui?

-Ahn?

-É que eu percebi um certo desconforto e a senhora me pareceu distante..

-Entendo- Mayu baixa o olhar.

-O Sr. Hatori aceitou me ajudar na apresentação, para eu não ter que pagar um médico de fora, ele é como...

-...um anjo- completou Mayu

-O QQQUUUUÊÊÊÊÊ? Um an..anjo?

Mayu se senta em uma cadeira e apoia a cabeça com as mãos e encara Tohru.

-A muito tempo atrás eu ouvi uma historia que dizia que todos nós temos asas de anjos, e que essas asas são os reflexos de nossas almas. Cada pessoa tem a sua.

-Ah..já entendi..temos asas assim como somos bolinhos de arroz- disse Tohru com os olhos brilhando.- Então o Sr. Hatori deve ter asas muito lindas, pois ele é muito bom de coração- disse feliz.

Mayu dá um pequeno sorriso triste.

-Eu vejo perfeitamente as asas do Hatori e elas são lindas, mas uma está quebrada, Tohru.

-Quebrada?

-Sim, quando perdemos em nossas vidas a própria felicidade e desistimos de busca-la novamente, é como se nossas asas quebrassem. você está me entendendo Tohru?

-Hum- ela abaixa a cabeça- perdemos nossa felicidade...como perdemos nossa primavera...

-Bom..não entendi essa comparação, mas penso que sim- Mayu se levanta- Agora tenho que voltar para o trabalho, e você também, não é Tohru.

-AAAAHHHH! Eu esqueci- Tohru se levanta correndo- Até amanha, sensei.

Na rua a caminho do trabalho Tohru ainda pensava nas asas das pessoas.

Pensamento da Tohru- Talvez...talvez o Sr. Hatori esteja mesmo com a asa quebrada. Me lembro daquela garota da fotografia. O Sr. Hatori a amou muito e quando eles não puderam ficar juntos a asa do Sr. Hatori se quebrou...mas não é justo o Sr. Hatori tem asas lindas e elas precisam ser consertadas.

-Vê se olha para onde anda- Kyo estava parado na frente dela

-AAHHH! Kyo- Tohru recua meio metro- você me assustou

-mas é claro, você não estava nesse mundo. Por onde andava essa sua cabecinha?- pergunta ele rindo

-Nas asas do Sr. Hatori- disse ela feliz

-Como é?

Tohru explica toda a historia para ele a caminho do trabalho.

-Então, por que você não fala para ele?

-não..não posso, me intrometer na vida do Sr. Hatori é algo imperdoável.- disse ela temerosa

-Mas se ninguém fizer nada, talvez ele nunca mias possa voar novamente Tohru

Tohru fica parada na frente do trabalho pensando.

-Até logo. Hoje chego tarde em casa Kyo se afasta

Na hora de sair, ela liga para casa avisando que ia passar em outro lugar primeiro. Depois de muito pensar Tohru vai até a casa de Hatori.

-Olá.- Hatori atende a porta.

-Sr. Hatori- disse ela com a voz tremula

-Tohru? você está bem, sua voz me parece...

-não, eu estou bem, desculpe o incomodo, mas queria agradecer pela apresentação e..e...

-Tudo bem, foi interessante ver a Mayu dando aula- deixa escapar um sorriso.

Tohru se lembra das palavras da Mayu.

-O senhor tem belas asas, apesar de uma estar quebrada, mas acredito que possa concerta-la, é só deixar que a primavera atinja seu coração novamente- fala de uma só vez.

-... (silencio)

-AHHHH! Quero dizer...bem...é que...

-Tohru?

-Sim?

-Eu não entendi muito bem o que você disse, explique-se melhor

-HAI

Então Tohru conta para ele a conversa que teve com a Mayu e com o Kyo.

-entendo..- disse finalmente

-Bom, era isso Sr. Hatori- ela já ia embora

-Tohru...eu também vejo belas asas em você e elas são enormes e acolhedoras.

Ela fica envergonhada e desvia o olhar. Hatori encosta na porta e a olha bem

-não deixe que ninguém a quebre.

Quando ela chega em casa, depois da carona que Hatori deu, e que eles foram bombardeados de perguntas pelo Shigure, que já pensava maldade. Tohru finalmente estava deitada e pensava feliz.

--Oka-san

Hoje eu entendi que existem asas frágeis, outras são muito fortes. Algumas são grandes e bem claras, mas há também as que estão envoltas pela escuridão. Mas tenho sorte, pois todos da família Sohma possuem lindas asas. E eu sei que um dia elas irão voar para longe--

Tohru põem a mão no coração

--Mamãe.

Eu também espero acompanha-los nesse vôo--

FIM


	2. Chapter 2

**AS ASAS DE UM ANJO- PARTE II**

Na manhã seguinte, Tohru acorda com uma enorme vontade de fazer faxina, aproveitando que era sábado ela iria começar logo cedo.

Assim que levantou Tohru foi lavar as roupas e quando Yuki ( o segundo a acordar) levantou, Tohru já tinha lavado todas as pilhas de roupas e limpado a cozinha, tinha feito um maravilhoso café da manha.

-Bom dia, Honda-san- disse ele sonolento

-BOM DIA, Sr. Yuki

Yuki se senta na mesa e começa a tomar o café da manha sossegado.

-O Sr. Gostaria de mais alguma coisa?- pergunta feliz

-Nao obrigada.

Tohru fica olhando ele comer.

-AH! Então irei limpar lá em cima.

-O Kyo está dormindo e Shigure também.

-Errado meu caro, eu já estou de pé- Shigure aparece na porta

Shigure e Yuki começa a conversar e tomarem café juntos. Tohru sobe as escadas e começa a limpar os quartos. Distraída ela tropeça no tapete e ia cair degrau a baixo, quando Kyo que tinha acabado de acordar percebe o possível acidente.

Kyo a agarra com força, a abraçando. Tohru cai sobre ele o transformando.

-Kyo, você se machucou?

O gato não respondia (com os olhinhos virando)

Tohru pega ele no colo e desce correndo as escadas, no último degrau ela vira o pé. Yuki muito rápido a ampara antes de cair, mas Tohru perde o equilibro e tromba nele o transformando. Kyo voa longe e Shigure o pega no ar.

-Mas que bela manha, não?- comenta Shigure ao ver Yuki e Kyo transformados.

Meia hora depois.

Hatori já estava na casa de Shigure enfaixando o pé da Tohru.

-desculpe-me o transtorno, Sr. Hatori- disse ela chorosa

-nao tem problema, quando é você Tohru, Hatori parece em um segundo- Shigure estava junto com eles

-pronto terminei- Hatori começa a colocar as coisas dentro da maleta.

Tohru olha o pé enfaixado.

-Ahn...senhor hatori, você gostaria de almoçar aqui? Como pagamento...

-Sim, sim...ele iria adorar- Shigure pulava de felicidade- mal posso esperar...o que vai querer Tori-san?

-Sinto muito Tohru, hoje não vou poder, e você ainda está se recuperando...não faça nenhum esforço...- disse ele se levantando

-mas...mas...

-Marcaremos para semana que vem- ele passa pela porta

-Hai- disse ela sorrindo

Na semana seguinte, com o pé já melhor, Tohru esta fazendo o almoço que seria simples, mas derrepente a casa ficou cheia. Momiji e Kisa descobriram que Hatori ia lá e pediram para ir juntos, Hiro foi para acompanhar a Kisa. Shigure aproveitou e ligou para Ayame, que não recusou o convite de ir fazer uma visitinha ao seu irmão. Yuki tinha ido ao grêmio e finalmente convencido a Machi de conhecer sua casa. Só não esperava que seria justo naquele dia que a familia Sohma decidiu se reunir.

E Tohru corria de um lado para o outro, quando a campainha toca e ela vai atender. Era a professora Mayu.

-OHH! Sensei?

-Olá Tohru- disse ela assustada com a barulheira lá de dentro

-Entre, onegai- Tohru abre passagem

-Tohru não quero atrapalhar, mas poderia falar com voce um minuto.

-sim..sim- Tohru fica temerosa

Nisso chega na sala Ayame que estava arrastando a Machi com ele para mostrar as fotos de Yuki quando bebe, Yuki vinha atrás gritando, os 3 acabaram assustando a sensei e a Tohru.

-sensei, você por aqui.-diz Yuki.

Ayame e Mayu trocam olhares.

-Sr. Ayame gostaria de apresentar a sensei...- começou Tohru

-OLÁ MAYU!- Ayame corre para perto dela- A quanto tempo, não?

Pensamento da Tohru- Mais..mais um (se referindo que é mais um que a Mayu conhece contando com Shigure e Hatori), será que a professora também sabe o segredo dos Sohmas? Ou pior será que ela já viveu com um deles?

-Sim Ayame, como vai?

-Eu estou divinamente bem, venha vamos lá para dentro

-nao, não é necessário, só gostaria de falar com a Tohru um minuto.

-Nao..venha, venha-Ayame agarra Mayu pela mão e a arrasta lá para dentro.- Tenho certeza que o Shigure vai adorar- pisca para ela- afinal, vocês já foram namorados, não!hohohohohoho!

Yuki, Machi e Tohru que escutaram tudo sentiram seu mundo desabando.

Pensamento da Tohru- Esse é o grande segredo! Sr. Shigure já namorou a sensei

Pensamento do Yuki- Como, Shigure pode namorar alguém?

Pensamento da Machi- Ah sensei..quem diria...

Kyo acaba de entrar em casa e vê a cara dos 3.

-O que foi? Viram algum fantasma?

-K..ky..kyo- disse Tohru tremendo

-O que houve?- ele já ficou preocupado.

-O Shigure...e a sensei Mayuko...eles..eles já foram namorados.- fala Yuki

-E o que eu tenho a ver com a vida do escritor pervertido- Kyo foi dando as costas para ele, quando caiu a ficha- O QUUUEEEE?

-Eu..nao entendo..porque o pó de diamante?- Tohru estava confusa

-Oi

Todos gritam de susto. Era Hatsuharu que estava entrando

-O que foi? Viram um fantasma?

-nao comece..por favor.

No final eles explicam para o Haru.

-Bom só tem uma coisa a fazer..- disse ele calmo

-O que?- perguntaram os quatro

-Vamos invadir o quarto do sensei.

Na sala onde todos estavam, Mayu queria fugir, mas Ayame não a largava por um minuto, quando teve uma única oportunidade e estava se aproximando da porta ele viu Hatori chegando com algumas crianças, que por sinal uma delas era mais um Sohma (Momiji, )

-O que estou fazendo aqui na linha inimiga- pensa ela abatida.

Shigure se aproxima

-Sua intuição é forte mesmo não, Mayu- ele olha para a mesma direção dela, Hatori.

-Eu não sabia que ele estaria aqui- disse emburrada

-Conversaremos isso outra hora- Shigure grita para os que acabaram, de chegar- Tori-san! Olha a surpresa que temos aqui.

Hatori a olha, Mayu desvia o olhar os 3 ficam em silencio.

-Bom, acho que vi as crianças me chamando- Shigure foge de lá.

-Olá Hatori- finalmente diz Mayu cruzando os braços e ela se apoia na parede.

-Olá- Hatori oferece um copo de cerveja a ela.

-Obrigada, estava mesmo precisando- eles bebem em silencio.

-Nao sabia que tinha uma festa aqui

-Mas não é- ele olha em volta- era para ser um simples almoço.

-O que? E como surgiu tanta gente?

-nao sei.

Os dois ficam observando as pessoas. Hiro e Kisa estavam num canto da sala.

-Mas que coisa ridícula, de quem foi a ideia da festa?- Hiro estava mal-humorado

-É um almoço, tohru fez...

-Tinha que ser a lesada, a casa tah tão cheia que a gente nem tem lugar para ficar, só ela para fazer algo tão estúpido assim.

-Por que..porque voe implica tanto com ela?- Kisa tinha lagrima nos olhos.

-Oi!- Momiji tinha aparecido e interrompido os dois- A gente vai invadir o quarto so Shigure, quem quer vir?

-A Tohru vai estar lá?- pergunta Kisa timidamente

-Hai- diz Momiji feliz- Vamos...- Momiji sai puxando a Kisa ignorando o Momiji

-Coelho estúpido.

Hiro corre e empurra Momiji que tromba na Mayu e empurra ela para cima do Hatori. Antes que ela pudesse abraça-lo , ele a ampara e ficam bem próximos.

-você está bem?- pergunta ele assustado com a possibilidade dela saber o segredo.

-eu..eu..

Pensamento da Mayu- Esse é o momento certo...Hatori está tão próximo..eu posso me declarar

-Hã! Hã!- Shigure vê os dois- quer dizer que a Mayu já se declarou?- inconveniente como sempre

Mayu começa a correr de vergonha.

-Mayu...- Hatori fica olhando ela partir.

Mayu estava tentando abrir a porta, mas Shigure dah um soco "de leve" nela, para se acalmar (como o ritsu). Ayame que estava do lado de fora, abre a porta e a Mayu acaba caindo e batendo a cabeça no chão.

-OOPS!- os dois fogem.

Mayu acorda no quarto da Tohru, ela estava com uma terrível dor de cabeça e com um pouco de febre. Ao tentar se levantar de sente tonta, mas antes que caia ela se agarra na cômoda da Tohru. E ela vê o retrato da Dona Kyoko e fica observando.

Hatori entra no quarto.

-O que está fazendo?

-Anh! Eu só ...eu estava...- Mayu se senta na cama novamente.

-É melhor você descansar, você bateu a cabeça muito forte.

Mayu fica observando o quarto meio confusa

-Voce sente tonturas? Esta enjoada?

Mayu o olha nos olhos

-Eu vejo estrelinhas no seu olhos

-...- Hatori faz ela se deitar de novo- tente dormir um pouco

-Nao vai me desejar boa noite?- disse ela se ajeitando na cama

-Boa noite- ele já ia saindo

-e o beijinho?

Hatori fica envergonhado e desvia o olhar

-Durma bem- e a beija na testa.

No corredor.

Na frente da porta do quarto do Shigure todas as crianças se olhavam assustadas. Haru abre a porta, tem pilhas de lixo, livros jogados, tudo desarrumado, um horror.

-fecha isso!- Kyo tapa o nariz- é um mar de podridão.

A porta é fechada, nessa hora Hatori chega.

-O que estão fazendo?

-AAAAHHHHH!- gritam todos.

-Nada- mentem

Hatori ia descendo as escadas.

-Sr. Hatori, como a sensei está?- Tohru parecia aflita.

-Está dormindo, mas a febre não baixa, a batida deve ter sido muito forte. Estou indo comprar alguns remédios para ela.

-O Shigure vai com você?- pergunta o Yuki.

-Nao, é ele que cuidara da Mayu por mim.

Todos trocam olhares

-Nao pode fazer isso Hatori, o sensei poderia se aproveitar da sensei...- diz Haru

-Nao tem perigo, Ayame estará lá também

-Eu não confio no Ayame- retruca Yuki.

Hatori olha desconfiado a todos

-O que vocês estão querendo dizer?

-Ah..bom..é que a sensei está doente...e se ela piora ninguém saberá o que fazer..talvez..se o Sr. cuidar dela ela melhore mais rápido...

-E o Shigure e Ayame podem ir comprar os remédios- finaliza Momiji

-Tem certeza? E por que vocês querem o Shigure fora de casa?

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-Tohru começa a ficar confusa, não sabia mentir.

Kyo tapa a boca dela.

-Nós vamos para o telhado, só isso.

-Então está bem- hatori ia descendo as escadas- Só mais uma coisa, nunca entrem no quarto do Shigure- lá embaixo ele manda Shigure e Ayame comprarem os remédios.

As crianças ouvem a porta batendo.

-É agora vamos!

-Talvez não seja boa ideia- Machi se agarra no braço de Yuki e entra no quarto junto com todos.

Quando hatori sobe, já não vê mais ninguém no corredor. Ele entra no quarto e ela estava delirando pela febre. Hatori começa a fazer compressas frias para a febre abaixar.

-Como..um... anjo...Hatori

Muito tempo depois, Mayu abre os olhos a febre tinha abaixado.

-Como você está?- Hatori estava sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha.

-Bem, estou melhor- disse ela sem jeito

-Eu te trouxe um pouco de masso, foi tudo que achei na geladeira, é melhor tomar

O parto de masso estava na cômoda e Mayu começa a comer.

-Hatori, obrigado...obrigado por tudo..não sei nem como lhe agradecer- disse ela envergonhada

-Sendo que não me chame mais de anjo, tudo bem.

-Eu te chamei assim?- Mayu ficou mais rubra ainda.

-Sim..enquanto delirava- Ele vai pegar o prato dela- não sou nem um pouco parecido com um anjo...-ele lembra da Tohru- mas tem alguém em que seria um anjo para todos nós.

-a kana...- comenta Mayu triste- ela era um anjo para você, hatori

Hatori a olha assustado. Mayu se senta na cama

-Quero dizer, ela era muito boa e te amava muito...tinha toda a luz que um anjo deve ter.

Hatori sorri triste

-Sim, Kana tinha belas asas.

-Hatori, eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas você não pode continuar assim, se passaram 3 anos e você continua o mesmo, o mesmo desde que ela se foi, você não consegue mudar...

-Pelo contrario, muitas coisas mudaram, posso não aparentar mas as coisas já estão mudando- Hatori se levanta e caminha em direção a porta.

"O Sr. Tem belas asas, apesar de uma estar quebrada, mas acredito que possa concerta-la, é só deixar que a primavera atinja seu coração novamente"

Tohru

-Mayu, prometo que vou tentar mudar mais, tem coisas que ainda precisam ser concertadas- ele saiu do quarto.

Mayu fica olhando a porta fechar com um sorriso

Já anoitecia, Shigure e Ayame acabava de entrar em casa, estava tudo apagado.

-Tori-san, chegamos, desculpe pelas horas de demora- gritou Shigure- Tori-san?

ninguém respondia

-Crianças? Tori? Mayu? O que será que eles tão fazendo?- Ayame começa a procurar pelo andar de baixo

Shigure sobe correndo as escadas e abre com tudo a porta do quarto do Tohru

-Peguei vocês!

Estava vazio e apagado. Shigure decepcionado desce as escadas. Hatori e Mayu abrem a porta.

-Peguei vocês dois!- grita de novo com cara de triunfo.

-Pegou o que?- Mayu passa por ele com sacolas do supermercado.

-O que vocês foram comprar, Tori-san?- Ayame estava revirando as compras.

-você não tinha nada na dispensa para a janta, então eu e a Mayu fomos comprar.

-Francamente Shigure, como pode ser tão irresponsável- disse ela brava.

-Para falar verdade a gente tinha, mas não o suficiente para a festa que aconteceu- ele estava com uma grande gota na cabeça.

-hohohohohoho! Então a nossa querida Mayu irá fazer a janta?- Ayame começa a mexer nas panelas.

-Isso se ela souber cozinhar? Realmente não imagino a Mayu casada e com filhos, isso está além da minha imaginação- disse Shigure zombando dela.

-Oras seu!- Mayu joga uma cebolinha nele.

No quarto do Shigure.

Tudo estava escuro e não dava para ver nada em um monte de lixo todos estavam perdidos. Quando sentem um delicioso cheiro de comida

-É por aqui!- Kyo fareja e acha a porta.

Todos saem de lá correndo.

-Que lugar horrível!- Yuki estava passando mal, Machi estava tão mal quanto ele

-Foi a pior coisa que fiz na minha vida- hiro também estava enjoado.

-Como aquele escritor pervertido pode...- Kyo estava tomando ar na janela

-...acumular tanto lixo- completa Momiji apoiado na parede.

Kisa e Tohru estavam na perto da escada quando sentem de novo o cheiro de comida.

-Tohru, acho que tem alguém cozinhando

-Sim- disse ela feliz

Na cozinha

Mayu estava cozinhando e Shigure do lado dela.

-Para de beliscar, assim não vai sobrar para ninguém.- ela bate na mão dele

-Ah! Como você é má...- Shigure fica abanando a mão.

Ayame e Hatori estão na sala tomando chá, quando as crianças descem as escadas todas sujas e cheirando mal.

-você estiveram num lixão?- pergunta Ayame tapando o nariz

Todos eles tem cara de arrasados

-não pior, no quarto do Shigure.- fala Hatori.

Mayu que estava na cozinha.

-Nossa! Que cheiro horrível é esse?- ela vai correndo abrir as janelas

-Estranho...ele me é familiar- Shigure fica coçando a cabeça.

FIM


End file.
